Hidden Secrets: Another dragon rider
by Shur'tugal Drottningu
Summary: When the kings daughter is found wandering the Hadarac Desert she is found by Eragon and Saphira. She is loyal to her father and to Murtagh. What will the Varden do when they find out about her lineage? and what will they do? will they banish her back to the desert or kill her? read and find out. R&R. Murtagh and OFC.


Eragon

Another dragon rider

Chapter 1

Hidden Secrets

In the middle of the Hadarac Desert a lone figure is walking through a large sandstorm its face is covered by a cloak its eyes are bright blue. There is a strand of dark red hair under the hood. It raises its hand up to block some of the sand from entering its eyes. It has a silver mark on its hand. This is a dragon rider. It is a woman. Her eyes darting around as she hears someone behind her. It is the slave traders she tries running but they catch up with her they knock her to the ground and start hitting her. She is knocked unconscious. The traders laugh and go to pick her up only to be knocked over by a speeding blue shape. They look around for the source of the sound. A loud sound reverbs around them. "Jierda theirra kalvis!" all the traders cry out in pain as their legs snap. The woman wakes up only to pass out again as a sapphire blue dragon picks her up in its claws. The dragon flies off.

At Feinster a large city by the sea. The streets bustling with activity with weapon makers, soldiers, magicians and many other people. There is a loud sound in the air. They all start screaming as a large pure white dragon flies in and lands in the square. It just stares at them as if they are amusing little toys. In the distance of a building a soldier shouts "Get Lady Nasuada!" a page boy runs off. "And be swift about it!" the dragon yawns and goes to sleep.

Meanwhile in Uru'baen the king Galbatorix is sat looking at a map of Alagaesia. A group of his most loyal followers are gathered around. Even Murtagh and Thorn. Murtagh in the shadows listening. "The Varden are still resisting my power and will not bow to me as I am their king." Says the king with a little anger and hatred in his somewhat calm voice. "Gather your men! Murtagh you will lead them." Murtagh comes out from the shadow and bows to Galbatorix. "Your wish is my command. I will not fail you." Straightens up. He walks out with Thorn.

Back at Feinster the white dragon still asleep snoring slightly. The Lady Nasuada walks up and looks at the sleeping dragon. "How long has this dragon been here?" asks Lady Nasuada in a voice full of authority. "Only a few minutes. It has not attacked or stolen anything. It just yawned and fell asleep." Says a nervous soldier. "What news of Eragon?" she half shouts. There is a distant roar from a dragon. "Ah there he is." The blue dragon from earlier is flying straight for Feinster. Everyone is buffered by the powerful wind strokes of the dragon. It lands awkwardly with the woman in its claws. "This woman is injured. I found her in the Hadarac Desert." Says a blonde haired young man as he climbs down form the blue dragon. "Get to it then. You heard him. Take her to Trianna." Two soldiers run in with a stretcher and place the woman on it they both run off. "What's with this white dragon?" the white dragon suddenly wakes up and roars at Eragon. _Where is Lilian? _Asks the dragon. "Who? The woman?" enquires Nasuada. _Yes the woman. _Roars the dragon. "She is being taken care of by the healers. She was attacked by the slave traders. I am Eragon shade slayer. This is my dragon Saphira." Says Eragon. It shoots a tiny bit of white fire at Eragon who yelps and jumps out the way. The white dragon laughs slightly. Eragon just glares and walks off.

In the healers room Arista is still unconscious, covered in blood with scratches on her face and chest they are not very deep but blood is still flowing out of them. Eragon walks in the healers all step aside for him. "Leave please. I will heal her." The women all go outside the room. Eragon puts his hand over her chest and says the incantation "Waise Heill!" his palm glows blue as the wounds close up and heal. Then he moves to her face. The same thing happens. The wounds heal fully. The blood gone. Eragon collapses slightly. But straightens up and walks out only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turns back to see her smiling. "Elrun Ono." She sits up then stands. "May I lean on you? I need to find Eragon Shade slayer." Says Arista in a weak voice. "You are leaning on him. I am Eragon." They walk out to the streets of Feinster.

Back in the square the white dragon and the Varden staring at each other. Eragon and Arista walk in. Her arm around his shoulders. The white dragon walks over to her and growls at Eragon. "Ethelinda be nice. He helped me." She says to Ethelinda in an assuring voice. Ethelinda stops growling. "This is your dragon?" asks Nasuada in an agitated tone. "Yes. She is mine. If she's been rude you have my utmost apology." She goes over and rubs Ethelinda's neck. She growls in contentment. "You are a free dragon rider?" enquires Eragon. "Yes I am. I told Ethelinda to find Feinster and wait for me. But I got lost in the Hadarac desert. Eragon saved me from the slave traders. I am yours to command my lady." Bows low to her then straightens up. "Thank you. You will start your training with Eragon. When you are well rested." Says Lady Nasuada, and then walks off followed by her escort.

In the meantime at Uru'baen Galbatorix sat on his throne staring blankly ahead. Murtagh walks in and stands in front of him and bows. He straightens up. "I am here to tell you that I am ready to move out. We will reach Feinster in 4 days." Galbatorix nods his approval then returns to staring. Murtagh walks out.

Back at Feinster in the morning. Arista and Eragon walk onto the training field. Ethelinda and Saphira following behind them. Arista and Eragon stop walking and face each other. "Ok before we start training I have to see if we can trust you. May I enter your mind?" enquires Eragon. "Of course." Says Arista. Eragon reaches out with his mind and goes inside Arista's head. She shows no pain on her face as Eragon looks through her head. He withdraws his mind from hers. She collapses slightly but recovers just as fast. "You are trustworthy." Says Eragon. Arista smiles at him. "Ok to training. What spells do you know?" asks Eragon. "Not many. But I know some of the ancient language. My mentor died before he could teach me any spells. But he told me about you and of how powerful you are." Her eyes tearing up. She angrily swipes them away. "I'm sorry. What would you like to learn?" he picks up a small stone and hands it out to her. She takes it. "Lay it in your palm and say 'Stenr Risa'" instructs Eragon. Arista lays it in her palm. "Stenr Risa" the stone hovers above her glowing palm. It then goes back on her palm as she releases the magic. They carry on until sunset. Arista is exhausted. "That is enough for today. Let's get some food and drink from the cooks." They both walk off towards the kitchens. Followed by the two dragons.

In the kitchens there are a several counters full of different types of food and drink. There are roast chickens, pork, beef, beef jerky, loaves of bread, mead, water and several other things. Eragon and Arista walk in. The cooks all look up. "Eragon, what a pleasant surprise. What would you and your new friend like? And Saphira of course." Arista smiles slightly at the head cook. "We will have 2 loaves of bread, some beef jerky, a bottle of mead and two tankards. Saphira and Ethelinda would like the same but the meat raw and two barrels of mead. No bread for them." Says Eragon ticking them off on his fingers. The cooks all rush about getting the food. They get it and put them in a large basket which they give to Eragon. They take the meat and mead outside for the two dragons.

Back on the training field Eragon and Arista walk on followed by Saphira and Ethelinda and the cooks carrying the meat and mead. They put the carcasses on the floor. And the barrels of mead. The dragons start eating the meat. Eragon gives Arista a loaf of bread she bites into it hungrily. "Sorry. I haven't eaten in 3 days." Says Arista in a sheepish tone. "3 days? And you still did all those spells I taught you." says Eragon in an awestruck voice. "Yeah. It's no big deal." Smiles half heartedly. Eragon looks up to see someone running over. "Eragon! I've been looking for you everywhere." The man stops in front of them. "Whose this?" asks the man. He has a beard and is very muscular. "Roran, this is Arista. Another dragon rider. Arista this is my cousin Roran." She smiles shyly at him and shakes his hand and let's go. Then her eyes widen in horror. "What is it?" asks Eragon in a worried voice. Ethelinda growls and goes over to Arista and lowers her head. Arista holds onto a neck spike for support. "What's wrong, Arista?" Arista's eyes are unfocused. "Blood red skin gold horns, a dark husk of a man. Revenge on his mind. A large army of 100,000 soldiers." Comes out of it. "What was that?" asks a panicked Eragon. "I have to speak with Lady Nasuada immediately. She runs off of the training field followed by Eragon and the two dragons.

Meanwhile at the border of the Hadarac Desert Murtagh flying above the ground. Thorn looking around the place for any sign of life or enemies. "Eragon will pay for my father's death. Brom may be dead but I will take it out on Eragon. My brother." Says Murtagh in a pained yet angry voice. _I will help you in your quest of vengeance. I will keep the blue one preoccupied while you run him through with your father's sword. _Murtagh smiles evilly at that remark. "Let's go visit my dear little brother."

Back at Feinster Lady Nasuada sat in a chair her servants stood waiting for their commands. Arista knocks on the door. "Enter" Arista walks in followed by Eragon. "I never heard your name. What is it?" asks Lady Nasuada. "My name is Arista, my lady." Answers Arista. "Why do you seek audience with me?" enquires Lady Nasuada. "I am here to tell you that something is coming to Feinster. It is four days away." Says Arista. "How do you know this?" asks Lady Nasuada. "I have the power of foresight. I saw a something with red skin and gold horns and a man who has vengeance on his mind." Says Arista. Lady Nasuada's eyes widen in recognition. "What is my lady?" asks Arista. "That thing you described is Murtagh and his dragon Thorn. They have been terrorizing us for months. They are very powerful. They may have heard of you and you dragon Arista. 4 days you say? Get training with Eragon. 3 days will suffice. Then come here and we will get your armour ready for you and your dragon." They both bow and go out the room.

In another building which is three storeys tall is a very large room full of furniture. A four poster bed in the middle of the floor. Eragon and Arista walk in eating a bit of beef jerky. They finish it off and lick their fingers. "You can have the bed. I'll take the floor." Says Eragon. "Are you sure? I could take the floor." Says Arista in a tired voice. "I am sure. How would it look if a messenger or a friend came and saw a woman sleeping on the floor while I was in a bed?" answers Eragon. "Good point." Goes and sits on the bed. She takes her boots off. And lies down with her clothes still on. She goes to sleep. Eragon puts some blankets on the floor and lies down on it and goes to sleep.

Meanwhile near Furnost, Murtagh and Thorn resting near a large lake. Thorn drinking water in huge gulps. Murtagh fills two water skins with some water and puts it on the saddle on Thorns back. "We have to get there in 3 days. We'll rest here for the night. Then we get going." He lays a blanket on the ground and sits down on it. He puts an arm under his head as he lies down and falls asleep. Thorn then curls around Murtagh to keep him warm.

Back at Feinster the next day. Arista and Eragon are training again. "Ok, Arista I want you to stop this ball of water. Reisa du adurna." A ball of water comes out of the ground and hovers between his hands. "Thrysta!" the ball of water speeds towards Arista, who is looking panicked. She raises her hand and shouts "Letta!" the water stops about a foot away from her face. "Thrysta!" the water goes towards her again. "Letta!" the water stops. "Thrysta!" she throws it at Eragon who doesn't stop it in time. He gets drenched. Saphira and Ethelinda chuckle along with Arista. "Sorry, Eragon. It was an accident I swear." They laugh but abruptly stop as they hear a loud angry voice in their minds. They hold their heads in pain. "_I am coming to get you Eragon Brom's son!" _Murtagh's mind withdraws from their minds. They both grimace. "How was I able to hear that? It was directed at you. I don't think he felt my mind in there." Says Arista. "Let's carry on training. Compress the air. Say that in the ancient language." Arista nods in understanding. "Thrysta vindr!" a large gust of wind throws Eragon half way across the field. He stands and looks at her shocked. She collapses unconscious. Eragon runs over and tries helping her up. Ethelinda growls and wraps her tail around Arista protectively. Eragon holds his hands up in surrender. _Leave her be Eragon Shade slayer. This has happened before. _"What do you mean this has happened before?" asks Eragon. _Last year was the last time this happened. _Ethelinda blocks her thoughts form Eragon and Saphira. _Leave them, she'll be fine Eragon. _There's a small groan from Arista but she doesn't wake up.

In the bedroom in Feinster Eragon takes Arista in and lays her on the bed. Her eyes darting around under the lids. "I have never seen someone so powerful before." Says Eragon. There is a light knock on the door. "Enter" Arya walks in and stands next to Eragon. "How is she? The elves felt the power coming from the training field. I was walking by when I saw her collapse. Her dragon protecting her like that. They must have a very close bond with each other." Says Arya. "Her dragon said this has happened before. Last year being the most recent." Arya does not answer. "Did you know this?" asks Eragon. Arya still does not answer. "She has told me her life story. And I am sworn to secrecy. She will tell you when she is ready." Eragon nods once in understanding. Arya then walks over to her and kisses her forehead. Arista's face goes to more relaxed. Arya stands and walks out the room. Eragon goes out and gets some food.

Back over at Furnost Murtagh and Thorn is flying towards Merlian. They are half way to Feinster. "We are almost there. Eragon will not know what hit him. Not long now." Falls asleep in the saddle. "Time to visit Arista. See where she's hiding."

Back at Feinster in the bedroom. Arista still asleep. Her fingers twitch slightly. She is having a dream.

*Dream*

Arista sat in the room she is sleeping in. Murtagh appears next to her. "Murtagh? What are you doing here?" asks a scared Arista. "I am here to see where you are hiding. Your father is angry at you. Running away like that. I am on my way to destroy Eragon. You will not tell him I am coming to do that. Eragon is going to pay for my father's death." Says Murtagh with pure venom in his voice. "I will leave you to get some sleep. Do not tell Eragon anything. Give me your word in the ancient language." She nods once and says. "Eka Weohnata Neiat ilerneo abr thornessa eom Eragon." Says Arista. "Good. Now get some sleep." And with that Murtagh disappears.

*End Dream*

Next morning on the training field. Arista and Eragon sparring. Arista dodges a strike from Eragon. She knocks the sword out his hand with the flick of the wrist. She puts the point of her sword to his neck. "That was good. That's enough with the swords. Take a break then we do more magic." Arista nods. "I need to go get a bit of air outside the city. I am still tired from last night with the training." Walks off before Eragon can say anything. Ethelinda follows behind her. _She does look a bit peaky. You have been driving her quite hard Eragon._ "I did not realize that I was doing that to her." Says Eragon guiltily.

Outside the city Arista and Ethelinda stood looking out at the mountains. She sees a red blur on the horizon. It is Murtagh and Thorn. She throws her conscious out to Murtagh. _Go into the trees. They do not see you yet. I will meet you. _Says Arista. Thorn turns to the right and goes into the woods. "Come on, Ethelinda." Climbs onto her back. Ethelinda jumps into the sky. She flies over to where Murtagh and Thorn are.

Back on the field. Eragon is sat leaning against Saphira's side. "She has been a while. I should go see how she is." Goes to get up. _No she is fine. She wants to be alone for a while. Leave her be. _"Ok. I guess you're right." He lays his head on her front leg.

Over in the woods Murtagh and Thorn are stood waiting for Arista. She flies in and lands in front of them. Arista climbs down. "I am sorry I put you…" She is cut off by Murtagh kissing her. She holds onto the sides of his face and kisses him back just as passionate. They break apart, both breathing heavily. "I missed you. Your father is angry at you for running off." She just smiles guiltily. "I had to. He was killing innocent people who resisted him. He wants me to be Queen of Alagaesia. I don't want to be like him." She holds her head in her hands as Galbatorix's mind enters hers. _Arista! How dare you run away from me and your mother. Your mother is worried sick. Come home. You will not be punished. Nor will your dragon. Or you can stay there and practice your magic. _Says Galbatorix. _I wish to stay here. My powers got out of control again. They don't suspect anything. _Galbatorix withdraws from her mind. "Eragon is in the training field with Saphira. They go to bed at about this time. So attack at noon? I have told him nothing. But I had a vision of you coming here. So they know you're coming. I told them nothing else. They come up unannounced." Babbles Arista. She is cut off by Murtagh kissing her. "You should go back they might come looking for you." breaks away from her. "Ok. See you tomorrow. I'll act scared. But not attack. If he asks I will just say I froze in fear." Kisses him again. Then climbs onto Ethelinda and flies off.

Back in Feinster Eragon still leaning on Saphira's leg. _Little one you should go in a bed and sleep. Here is cold and damp. Winter is coming in. you might catch a cold. _"Ok. I'm going. At least wait for Arista." says Eragon. _You like her don't you? _Asks Saphira in an amused voice. "Yeah. I do as a friend." Arista flies in with Ethelinda. They land on the ground and walk over to Eragon and Saphira. "How are you feeling?" asks Eragon in worried voice. "I am fine. Shall we go?" Ethelinda and Arista walk off followed by a confused Eragon and Saphira.

Back in the woods Murtagh and Thorn are sat next to each other. "Arista won't betray us to them. She's too loyal to us. We'll destroy Eragon and his _pet_." Says Murtagh with venom in his voice. And with that he falls asleep.

Back at Feinster Eragon asleep on the floor and Arista lying awake. _What is it, Arista? _Asks Ethelinda. _Just Murtagh out there waiting to kill Eragon. I must not interfere with the fight tomorrow. You must stay out of it to. _Answers Arista with an agitated yet calm voice. _You should get some sleep you'll need your strength for tomorrow. _says Ethelinda. Arista goes to sleep. Only to have a dream with Murtagh in it.

Chapter 1 of my first Eragon Fan Fiction. If you want translations for the ancient language. Just ask and I will tell you.


End file.
